Shinji Koganei/Galerie d'Image
Shinji Koganei.png|Shinji Koganei Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Past Koga and Mitobe.png|Koga and Mitobe join the Seirin team 3 Awesome People (Chapter 96).png|Koga, Izuki and Mitobe last year Tsuchida joins Seirin.png|Koga practicing as Tsuchida joins the team Kyoritsu High.png|Koga grabs a steal Seirin's first match.png|Seirin's first match is victorious Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi past.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Kuroko_envious.png|Kuroko watches and envies Seirin's enthusiasm for basketball Seirin High vs Shutoku High past.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (last year) Koganei cried.png|Koganei cried Koga shoots.png|Koga shoots Hakuryō.png|Seirin vs Hakuryō Koga's accident.png|Koga's "accident" Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins against Seihō Koga shoots vs Shuutoku.png|Koga scores in the Shūtoku match Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png|Koga watches as Kuroko and #2 tease Kagami Takeda-sensei at the training camp.png|Koga arriving at the summer training camp Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Seirin during the Winter Cup Too High vs Josei High.png|Koga hearing about Tōō's victory over Josei Kagami formless shot.png|Koga watches as Kagami tries a formless shot Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami, startling Koga Kise copies Kagami's lane up.png|Koga is perplexed at Kise's lane up Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Koga_before_the_finals.png|Koganei talks with his sister before the finals Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin during warm-up.png|Seirin ready to fight Rakuzan Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence Koganei scores.png|Koganei scores Koganei passes to Izuki.png|Koganei passes to Izuki Koganei guards Mibuchi.png|Koganei guards Mibuchi Koganei moves to stop Mibuchi's shot.png|Koganei moves to stop Mibuchi's shot Koganei goes to block Mibuchi.png|Koganei goes to block Mibuchi again Koganei reacts to the Oblivion shot.png|Koganei reacts to the Oblivion Shot Koganei cries.png|Koganei cries Zone 2nd Door Opened.png|Kuroko revealed as the person standing in front of Zone's second gate as it opens to Kagami Koga encourages Hyuga.png|Koganei encourages Hyūga Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 98 scan.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 143.png|Chapter 143 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 242 cover.png|Chapter 242 colour page Chapter 255.png|Chapter 255 cover Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 275 color.png|Chapter 275 colour page Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 cover (CD edition) Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships Shinji Koganei anime.png|Shinji Koganei Koganei mugshot.png|Mugshot Koga and Mitobe join Seirin.png|Mitobe and Koga join the Seirin team Koganei, Mitobe, izuki 1 year ago.png|Koganei with Mitobe and Izuki Seirin.png|Seirin during it's formation Kyoritsu High vs Seirin.png|Koganei intercepts the ball against Kyoritsu High Koganei brought back by Kagami.png|Koganei brought back by Kagami Hyuga with second years against freshmen anime.png|Koganei warming up before the match against the freshmen Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Koganei joue Kagami triple-teamed anime.png Kuroko back pass anime.png Steak Bomber anime.png|Koganei avec Seirin au Steak Bomber Tanimura score.png|Koganei voit le 3 points Tanimura Koga shoots anime.png|Koganei tir Koga shoots vs Shuutoku anime.png|Koganei contre Shūtoku Seirin ep14.png|Koganei nomme #2 Koga's accident anime.png|Koganei , "accident" Seirin ep1402.png|Seirin Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png|Seirin voit #2 Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png Momoi cling.png|Koganei montres Momoi accroché à Kuroko Wakamatsu rebound anime.png|Koganei voitle rebond de Wakamatsu Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Seirin arrive à la plage Beach running.png|Seirin court sur la plage Seirin looking at Momoi's breasts.png|Koganei est attiré par Momoi Riko leads Seirin to Winter Cup.png|Seirin pendant la Winter Cup Seirin fight!.png|Seirin fight! Fartlek.png|Koganei Koganei guards Mibuchi anime.png|Koganei garde Mibuchi Koganei moves to stop Mibuchi's shot anime.png|Koganei se déplace pour arrêter le tir de Mibuchi Koganei goes to block Mibuchi anime.png|Koganei va bloquer Mibuchi Second Doors Opened.png|Kuroko est la personne en face de la seconde porte de Zone Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin dans ED WALK Epilogue ep5.png|Epilogue 5 Epilogue ep19.png|Epilogue 19 Epilogue ep25.png|Epilogue 25 Epilogue ep71.png|Epilogue 71 Epilogue ep75.png|Epilogue 75 Seirin High anime full.png|Seirin dans le 2ème ending Seirin2ndOP.png|Koganei apparaît dans le 2ème opening Seirin High anime 2nd years.png|Seirin , les 2èmes années Let's chat.png|Koganei apparaissant dans le spéciale Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin parle du match dernier Koga with glasses.png|Koganei avec des lunettes Kuroko's trick.png|Koganei ne vois pas Kuroko Mitobe talks.gif|Koga traduit les paroles de Mitobe Replace site1.png Anime Koganei.png|Koga et son physique Koganei song.png|Koganei et sa chanson Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles personnages Koganei game.png|Koga dans Game of Miracles Koganei game 2.png|Koga dans Miracles to Victory Twitter koganei.png|Koga et son icone twitter Catégorie:Images Galeries